Toque de Amor
by Frandumar
Summary: Mas também um bando de macho assistindo pornô não presta…
1. Chapter 1

MdM: Porra Mu! Vai no banheiro de novo! Tá com infecção urinária?

Mumi: Não... Eu bebi muita água...

Afrodite: Ahhhhhh tadinho! Ele tá com vergonha!

Aioros: Onde já se viu um homem crescido ter vergonha disso! – A verdade era que o cavaleiro de Áries realmente estava com vergonha. O pobre carneirinho não estava acostumado a assistir pornografia acompanhado por mais de dez homens, e por esse motivo, estava indo ao banheiro de cinco em cinco minutos para evitar as cenas de sexo.

Shaka: Seus inúteis. Se arranjassem algo melhor pra fazer do que ficar assistindo pornografia às três horas da tarde em uma segunda feira, o Mu não estaria com vergonha.

Camus: É isso ou Big Brother Grécia… Pelo menos pornografia não vai acabar com meus neurônios.

Shura: Mas também um bando de macho assistindo pornô não presta… - Com exceção de Shun, Aioria e Ikki, todos os cavaleiros estavam reunidos na casa de peixes e na falta do que fazer se depararam com o filme "Prazer em Casa".

A maioria tinha ido para lá pela simples falta do que fazer já que o pisciano era conhecido por receber bem. Shaka, assim como Saga e Kanon, era uma das poucas exceções. Ele não se importaria de ficar em casa meditando, mas o cavaleiro de Andrômeda não dava espaço para isso já que ficava o dia inteiro atormentando-o.

Já os gêmeos, estavam indo para a sala do Grande Mestre para aproveitar a piscina quando Afrodite os chamou. E poucos homens conseguem recusar cerveja e pornografia.

Afrodite: CARALHO! A MULHER NÃO TEM MAMILO! – O tom do pisciano era digno de um filme de terror, tipo A Cabana, O Lago, A Trilha, A Ilha, As Ruínas, A Colina, O Asilo, porque todo filme de terror ferrenho tem um nome composto por um artigo e um substantivo.

Miro: Eu pegava...

Aldebaran: Não sabia que você fazia parte da artilharia.

Miro: Como assim?

Aldebaran: Só pega canhão e míssil! – A risada rolou solta entre os cavaleiros, deixando Miro um pouco cabisbaixo.

Afrodite: Miro! Faça-me o favor! A mulher não tem mamilo, é uma velha fingindo ter vinte aninhos, tem pescoço de galinha velha, e o silicone é tão mal feito que dá pra ver o implante através da pele!

Miro: Ahhhh, nem tanto… Pelo menos o peito é grande.

Afrodite: Eu não entendo a graça do silicone. É nojento, é duro, não dá pra fazer nada com aquilo! E aposto que diminui o prazer da mulher! E a maioria dos homens detesta!

Saga: Ele tem um ponto. No meu harém particular só entrava mulher natural.

Shiryu: Ô coisa machista…

Saga: Sou mesmo! E daí? Porra!

Kanon: Tá certo! Dá uma raiva dessa coisa de ser politicamente correto! Me vem a mulher siliconada toda nojenta com aquele peito necrosado sem mamilo sendo que antes tinha a mulherzinha com o mamilo no formato do mapa do Brasil.

Saga: Sem falar do cara gemendo fino igual a mulherzinha. Porra o homem tem de ser macho, gemer pra dentro com voz grossa e não que nem prostituta de filme pornô. Pra isso é que tem as mulheres! Se não sabe gemer vai cozinhar!

Shura: Ó, eu até concordo. O cara tava gemendo igual mulherzinha. Ah! Ah! Uh! Ah! – O cavaleiro de capricórnio fazia gemidos exagerados com os sons mais finos que conseguia reproduzir.

Aioria: E aí, tão fazendo o que? – O cavaleiro de leão adentrou acompanhado de Ikki e Shun. O trio olhava chocado para Shura e seus gemidos pornográficos.

Afrodite: Nada… - O pisciano respondeu com um olhar de nojo para a tv.

MdM: Ah, o Shura tá imitando o cara veadinho do filme pornô que geme que nem mulher. – O canceriano explicou com o maior descaso do mundo.

Ikki: Ihhh, peitos! – E sentou-se.

Shun: Eu não acredito que vocês estão vendo isso! É sujo! Vocês são os cavaleiros de ouro! Os guardiões de Atena! Vocês são meus heróis! Vocês não pod-

Shaka: Chantagem emocional não funciona, Andrômeda. – Com um suspiro derrotado, Shun se sentou e ficou encarando os próprios pés.

Mu: Afrodite, achei um resto mousse de chocolate, posso pegar?

Afrodite: Claro, Mumi. – Mu voltou para o seu lugar e ficou autistando com o doce.

Mu: Alguém percebeu que a música de fundo parece o tema do Exorcista?

Ikki: Que coisa brochante.

Hyoga: Eu estava analisando o filme e tive um insight muito interessante.

Seiya: Insight…?

Hyoga: É, uma epifania.

Seiya: Saúde.

Hyoga: Pff... Continuando, eu acabei de reparar que ninguém nesse filme fala enquanto fazem sexo.

Kanon: Você queria que eles falassem o que? "E aí, como foi o seu dia? O que você tá achando da crise econômica?"

Aioria: É... Porque vocês estão de sunga? – disse apontando para os gêmeos.

Kanon: Porque a gente ia pra piscina. – Respondeu o cavaleiro, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Ikki: Mas, me diz uma coisa, o que está acontecendo no filme?

Saga: Sexo.

Ikki: Não sim, mas qual é a história?

Aioros: Que história? Desde quando filme pornô tem história?

Ikki: Ah, sempre tem. É fraca, mal feita, sem nexo, parece coisa de Tatsumi, mas tem!

Shiryu: É o seguinte, essa mulher étnica-

Miro: Étnica?

Hyoga: Puta que pariu… gente burra é foda...

Saga: Eu que o diga.

Shiryu: É… tipo… eu não tenho certeza da etnia dela, ela pode ser latina, índia, chinesa, negra... É... Ela é étnica. Então, a mulher étnica e o cara magrelo estão contando histórias eróticas um para o outro. Ah, e acho que a mulher étnica quer pegar aquele outro carinha está pegando a mulher gorda.

Afrodite: Mas qual mulher gorda? A loura oxigenada ou a morena?

Shiryu: Uma gorda qualquer...

Aioria: E quem é esse negão?

Shiryu: É o mecânico. E isso foi politicamente incorreto. É afro-descendente.- O comentário foi recebido com olhares de desprezo.

Aioria: Mas de onde ele saiu?

Shiryu: A mulher étnica tá contando a história de uma amiga dela que pegou o mecânico. É essa ruiva de farmácia.

Hyoga: Mas me diz uma coisa... Como é que a mulher resolve transar com o cara depois de perguntar da mãe morta dele? (A/N: Isso realmente acontece no filme. A mulher pergunta da mãe do mecânico, ele diz que ela está morta e a mulher tira a roupa... é... ¬¬)

Afrodite: Que nojo! O cara tá sujando a mulher toda de graxa! Depois a mulher pega uma infecção de pele, o peito cai mais ainda, fica podre e depois ela não sabe o porquê.

Saga: Em cima do capô… que falta de originalidade.

MdM: Esse filme tá ficando bastante previsível…

Aldebaran: AHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHA ! O NOME DA MULHER É KENDRA? HAUHUAHAUHAUHAUAUHAUHAUHAUH!

Mu: Kendra...? Que nomezinho mais pornô...

Camus: Jura que o nome é Kendra?

Shura: Foi o que o magrelinho falou.

Ikki: Tinha de ser nome de vagabunda mesmo…

Shun: Ikki!

Aioros: Ó, esse cara é bom ator. Ele realmente sabe fingir que está transando.

MdM: É, parece que ele tá enfiando mesmo. Porque o carinha de antes tava tentando enfiar no cóccix da mulher!

Aioria: Ué, mas cadê o mecânico e a ruiva?

Shaka: Seu tolo! Já passaram cinco casais no caminho. Esse filme não se fixa nem três segundos em uma única cena de sexo.

Camus: Cara, a mulher gorda… ela nem é tão gorda assim… os ombros dela são até um pouco maiores do que o do Deba, e os braços devem ter a circunferência da minha cintura; mas ela não tem aquela pança de chopp que aparentava.

Saga: Foi isso mesmo…? A mulher ofereceu um ménage a trois com o cara e uma amiga dela. O cara me olha com cara de cú e depois recusa? Que homem recusa um ménage a trois com duas mulheres?

Kanon: Que bichinha!

Shura: E que filme pornô não tem um ménage a trois?

Afrodite: MEU DEUS! Olha só! Homem bonito que não parece um trubufu! O cara é lindo! Tem dois metros de altura, moreno, bronzeado, olho verde! O maior tanquinho bom! Não é aidético igual o do Shiryu! É igual ao daqueles lindões ali! – O pisciano estava apontando, sem vergonha nenhuma na cara, para os geminianos. Os outros cavaleiros o olharam com desprezo. (A/N: A piada do tanquinho aidético do Shiryu surgiu quando nós estávamos revendo a série e em uma das mil vezes que ele tira a camisa, tava todo mal desenhado, dando a impressão de estar moribundo o coitado. Dava até para ver as costelas! XD)

Hyoga: Jura que vocês dão essa liberdade toda pra essa bicha? – Os gêmeos lhe deram um olhar de descaso e deram mais um gole na cerveja.

Afrodite: Eles me respeitam porque sabem que eu faço meu trabalho direito!

Shaka: Ele é católico? – O virginiano falou apontando para a TV.

Saga: O cara ganhou o meu respeito. Tem de ter muita coragem para usar um crucifixo de prata daquele tamanho enquanto tá tentando pegar uma mulher de quatro no chuveiro num filme tão baixo nível.

Shaka: Imagina o padre da congregação dessa criatura…

Afrodite: Imagina as MÃES dessa gentinha! – Dizia enquanto olhava para as unhas.

Camus: Olha que mulher obesa.

Miro: Outra mulher? Já?

Aioros: É que ela já apareceu há algum tempo. Ela é casada com aquele cara que está sentado na cama que nem uma colegial fazendo um teste sobre o namorado ideal em uma revista adolescente.

Afrodite: Gente, nem eu sento assim! E se sento é pra jogar videogame, e nem fico muito tempo porque é bastante desconfortável. Além disso, tem de ter passado por uma boa pedicure antes de balançar o pezinho dessa maneira gay em frente de uma câmera.

Aldebaran: A gente tem certeza absoluta de que um cara é gay quando o Dite acha ele gay.

Afrodite: Claro meu amor! E ainda digo mais, ele é passivo! Quer dizer, a mulher tá fazendo um strip-tease e ele me senta na maior pose America's Next Top Model. – Enquanto falava, Afrodite se levantou encenou a pose do infeliz, na mesinha de café. – Sério! Tá igualzinho ao Flashdance! Só falta o baldinho de água.

Shura: Jura? A mulherzinha tá toda se sentindo a sexy, pelada, em cima do cara, provocando ele, mas não deixa o infeliz enfiar? Puta merda…

MdM: Como assim a mulher falou enfia e ele enfiou de uma vez só?

Seiya: Hein? Tá errado? – Pegasus estava com a carinha mais inocente do mundo.

Kanon: Claro que tá errado! Como o treco entra assim sem ajuda? Tem de ajeitar antes! O cara tava mal posicionado e é só a mulher mandar enfiar que ele enfia? Não é assim não? Tem de dar uma ajeitada! Porque o pênis não tem um radar detector de vaginas tipo as anteninhas de vinil do Chapolin Colorado!

Seiya: O Chapolin Colorado tem um radar de vaginas?

Kanon: Tá aí a razão de ter gente que consegue quebrar o pau, que nem osso tem... – Respondeu com desprezo total.

Miro: Porque a Kendra tá tão irritada?

Aioria: Acho que porque o cara tava pegando uma mulher na sala dela.

Afrodite: Isso mesmo! Kendra, eu estou contigo! Que absurdo! O cara pega aquela gorda na sala dela e acha que vai sair impune? Se algum de vocês resolverem transar na minha sala, eu mato! Vocês e a baranga!

Aldebaran: Como assim, do nada, eles se amam? Ela tava puta porque o cara pegou a outra na sala dela!

Camus: E atuação nem se conta.

Mu: O cara beijou a mulher uns dez anos atrás e só agora percebe que gosta dela… que imbecil…

MdM: Pior ainda! O cara beijou a mulher dez anos atrás pra só agora poder traçar ela.

Aioros: A épica cena de sexo da Kendra tá decepcionando. Ela não parece tá gostando muito…

Camus: Tá sim. A atuação que é ruim.

Ikki: Ih, olha a sombra do câmera-man na parede!

Aioria: E o ângulo de filmagem tá tão "bom", que o mamilo da Kendra ta fazendo uma sombra que vai até o umbigo.

Afrodite: A Kendra disse que ama o cara e ele vai ficar olhando com cara de cú? Esse é o final do filme?

Shiryu: Ah, mas não teve mesmo só quatro pessoas nesse filme. Cadê o crédito das outras?

Ikki: Quem vai ler crédito de filme pornô? Puta que o pariu, Shiryu…

Aioria: O que a gente faz agora?

Camus: Tipo o que ?

Aioria: Ah, sei lá, jogar um jogo, pular corda, contar carneirinho, qualquer bosta!

Aldebaran: É uma boa idéia. A gente pode jogar alguma coisa.

Miro: A gente vai jogar o quê?

Hyoga: Alguém tem baralho? Podíamos jogar pôquer.

MdM: Eu e o Shura jogamos sempre com o Saga e o Kanon, mas acho que não tem baralho suficiente para 18 pessoas jogarem .

Camus: Então esquece jogo de carta.

Shun: 18 pessoas? Eu só contei 17.

Aioros: É que você não contou o Dohko.

Miro: Falando nisso, cadê ele?

Saga: Ele dormiu. A gente colocou ele aqui pra servir de banquinho pra cerveja.

Mu: Shiryu, vai acordar o Dohko, por favor. – Enquanto Shiryu acordava o seu mestre, os outros cavaleiros ainda discutiam.

Seiya: Vamos jogar pega-varetas!

Hyoga: Isso é jogo de criança!

Shaka: Que tal xadrez?

Mu: Só dá para duas pessoas...

Shiryu: Que tal xadrez chinês?

Mu: Dá no mesmo.

Miro: E detetive?

Shura: Com essa porrada de gente, vai demorar dois anos para descobrir o assassino.

Ikki: Que tal War?

MdM: Tá louco! Com Saga e Kanon? Vai dar a maior merda!

Aioros: Toda a vez que eles jogam, sobram só os dois, cada um com metade do tabuleiro conquistado e vira um verdadeiro banho de sangue.

Afrodite: Tadinhos! Não é tãããão assim. Da última vez nem deu merda…

Aldebaran: Não, imagina! Eles só fizeram o Aioria engolir os dados!

Ikki: Então esquece…

Afrodite: Ah! Eu tenho um jogo novo!

Miro: Como é que é?

Afrodite: É um jogo de tabuleiro lindo! Eu vou lá pegar!- Afrodite saiu do recinto saltitando mais que o Bambi e dando gritinhos escandalosos.

Kanon: Eu tenho um mau pressentimento…

Saga: Eu não sou obrigado a passar por isso sóbrio. Eu preciso de alguma coisa que iniba completamente minha capacidade de raciocinar se vou jogar o jogo gay do Afrodite.

Shun: Como você sabe que é gay?

Kanon: É o Afrodite. Versão de tabuleiro de Call of Duty é que não vai ser.

Shun: Mas você já não tá bebendo cerveja…?

Aioros: E você acha que consegue embebedar esses aí com cerveja?

Kanon: Olha, homem que é homem não fica bêbado com cerveja.

Shun: Então vocês não ficam bêbados?

Aioros: Ah, ficam sim... Demora, mas ficam. Eles conseguem beber uma garrafa de Whisky, uma de Vodka e outra de Absinto e só começam a ficar bêbados lá pela cachacinha da saidera.

Shiryu: Ai minha cirrose...

Shura: Ah, deixa de frescura que eu também agüento.

Aldebaran: Se quiserem, é só invadir o bar e pegar o Whisky.

Saga: Se não tem nada mais forte né...

Kanon: Pega pra mim!

MdM: Eu também vou precisar.

Saga: Até parece… vai pegar lá! Vagabundos preguiçosos. – A contragosto, todos que queriam álcool foram lá pegar, e mesmo com os protestos de Shun, Ikki também se serviu. Aldebaran apesar de ter dado as indicações, ficou na cerveja, já que depois de um gole de Whisky ele já dizia ser a Globeleza.

Afrodite: Chegue-ei!

Shura: Puta merda…

* * *

Pessoal! Voltamos! Bom, essa fic era pra ser um one-shot sobre um jogo absurdo que achamos...

Só que nossa Tatsumi-girl, voltando de uma boate bem Dite, resolve ligar no telecine action as 4 da manhã e nos deparamos com o pior filme pornô de todos os tempos. Então como precisávamos de uma introdução a fic, resolvemos colocar nossos comentários na fic, já que estávamos na mesma situação dos nossos queridinhos: nada pra fazer.

Relendo a fic e os nossos comentários, ficamos com nojo de nós mesmas e chegamos a conclusão de que nossos comentários são muito masculinos e machistas. Vocês, meninos que nos acompanham, dêem a sua opinião. XD

Esperamos que vocês gostem! Semana que vem postamos o final, já que a one-shot virou uma two-shot. XD

E pra quem leu nossa fic anterior, como está a vida de vocês?

Sim, Nossas vidas são inúteis assim mesmo e que o cosmo esteja com vocês! =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

MdM: É pior que do que a gente pensava. – Em suas mãos, Afrodite segurava uma caixa rosa com um desenho de tabuleiro igualmente rosa em letras garrafais igualmente rosa lia-se: "Jogo Eletrônico Toque de Amor."

Hyoga: Isso não é um jogo erótico, é?

Afrodite: Não! É um jogo lindo! – Dizendo isso, começou a montar o tabuleiro na mesinha de café. No meio do tabuleiro estava uma flor de plástico que em cada pétala tinha uma lâmpada apagada e no meio uma estrela amarela com um furinho vermelho se destacava.

Ikki: Mas que porra é essa?

Shaka: Esse treco acende? – O virginiano segurava a flor de plástico como se ela fosse de um outro planeta. – Não tem botão? Mas que sem graça! – Ao fazer um movimento mais brusco o sensor de movimento localizado no meio da flor começou a funcionar, fazendo as luzes piscarem, enquanto uma musiquinha pseudo mística tocava, e no final uma das luzes, com formato de coração, ficou acesa.

Afrodite: Ó, o jogo é assim: a gente passa a mão em cima da florzinha para fazer as luzes piscarem. Se ficar acesa a de coração, nós temos que pegar uma cartinha do amor. Se for losango, a gente pega a cartinha fashion; se for estrela é a cartinha do futuro, se for lua é a do carisma e se for sol é a sucesso. Mas se todas as luzinhas ficarem acesas a gente tem de pegar uma carta tarefa. Ah! E as cartinhas nos dizem quantas casas andar. Quem chegar primeiro no final, adivinhem? Ganha!

Camus: Mas nem fudendo.

Mu: Mas só tem seis pinos. Nós somos dezoito. – Disse o ariano segurando um pino em formato de coração.

Shiryu: A gente se divide em grupos de três.

Seiya: E como a gente divide?

Shaka: Ué, sorteio existe pra isso. – Depois de muita discussão, todos os cavaleiros foram forçados a jogar o jogo. Afrodite e Seiya organizavam o sorteio. Seiya escrevia e Afrodite dobrava os papeis de modo histérico.

Afrodite: Me dá de cabeça pra baixo pra eu não poder ver o nome!

Hyoga: Claro, porque você vai trapacear no sorteio do jogo Toque de Amor…¬¬

Afrodite: O primeiro time é: Deba... – Antes de dizer cada nome, Afrodite fazia um suspense completamente desnecessário. – O Mumi... Seiya, você tem certeza que embaralhou esse negócio direito? Os nomes tão quase que na ordem, só falta sair o Saga. Ahhh deixa pra lá, agora foi eu! - Enquanto tirava mais um papelzinho da mão de Aldebaran, Afrodite anunciava – Agora, o segundo time. É o Seiya... Aioria... E Shun!

Kanon: Não dá pra ir mais rápido com essa bosta? Eu não acredito que troquei minha piscina por isso... – Os próximos dois times saíram: Saga, Miro e Hyoga; e Aioros, Camus e MdM.

Afrodite: Tem alguma coisa errada... faltam dois times e só tem cinco papeizinhos... Ahhh, tem de começar tudo de novo porque senão vai alterar o resultado!

Shiryu: Ahhh não... Vai demorar muito... Pega o nome que faltar e põe no último time.

Kanon: Nem precisa... Eu sei que vai ser o meu nome… Eu sou sempre excluído. Eu sou o único que não tem uma casa zodiacal própria! Porque Asgard não existe no mangá e tem quase o triplo de episódios da MINHA saga que realmente existe no mangá!

Afrodite: Ó, o próximo time ficou: Shiryu, Dohko e Shaka. Mas acho que não vai o seu nome que tá faltando não, Kanon... Ó, o último time: Ikki… Shura... iihhhh... Foi o Kanon mesmo...

Kanon: Eu sabia!

Shun: E como a gente vai pegar as cores dos peões? – Com essa simples frase, outro sorteio começou. E o resultado final ficou:

Amarelo- Aldebaran, Mu e Afrodite.

Verde- Saga, Miro e Hyoga.

Roxo- Shiryu, Dohko e Shaka.

Rosa- Seiya, Aioria e Shun (tinha de ser o Shun...)

Laranja- Ikki, Shura e Kanon.

Azul- Aioros, Camus e MdM.

Depois que os cavaleiros se ajeitaram, alguns sentados no chão em volta da mesa e outros largados nos sofás, o jogo finalmente começou. O time amarelo foi o primeiro. Afrodite passou sua mão perfeitamente manicurada pelo sensor, as luzes piscaram ao som da musiquinha gay e finalmente todas ficaram acesas. Então pegaram uma carta de tarefa.

Aldebaran (lendo a carta): Fale o nome de seis animais com quatro letras (ande uma casa).

Shaka: Que coisa retardada, isso é fácil demais.

Mu: É... Então... Rato, gato, pato… é... rato, gato, pato… ahhh são três… e precisa de seis… rato, gato, pato…ahh – Mu olhou para os lados para ver se alguém podia ajudar, mas por incrível que parece, ninguém conseguiu lembrar um outro animal de quatro letras.

Seiya: Ué, rata, gata e pata!

Afrodite: Mas é o mesmo animal seu imbecil, só muda o sexo!

Aldebaran: Ah! Foca! Lembra da estória do Tatsumi!

Mu: Então tá... Rato, gato, pato, foca... E...

Shun: Cobra!

Camus: Mas isso tem cinco letras!

Aioria: LEÃO!

Mu: Ah é, leão! Só falta um. Ah já sei, galo! Então fica, rato, gato, pato, foca, leão e galo! Tá então andamos uma casa. Sua vez Seiya. – Seiya repetiu o processo e saiu uma carta de amor.

Seiya (lendo): Seus pais deixaram você passar o final de semana na casa de sua prima. Ande duas casas.

Hyoga: Mas isso não tem nada a ver com amor!

Shura: Realmente... A não ser que seja um caso incestuoso com a prima...

Miro: Agora é nossa vez. – Depois de pegar a carta de sucesso, ele leu. – Você foi eleita a mais bonita da sala. No futuro você pode ser uma modelo fotográfica. Ande uma casa.

Saga: Puta merda... – Aioros fora o próximo a jogar. E tirou uma carta fashion.

Aioros (lendo): Você derrubou refrigerante no seu vestido novo, volte uma casa.

MdM: A gente nem tinha saído mesmo, então foda-se. – O próximo grupo jogou. A carta que saiu foi de tarefa.

Dohko (lendo): Soletre o nome da pessoa a sua esquerda (ande uma casa). Ahhh...S,H,Y... não, peraí, S, H-

Shiryu: Mas Mestre! Eu não estou a sua esquerda! Ah, peraí, to sim!

Dohko: S, H, I, R... ahhh, Y, U. Pronto. – O time seguinte jogou. Ikki passou a mão na flor, pegou a carta tarefa e entregou para Kanon ler.

Kanon: Mas que porra é essa...? Bem, tá escrito: Imite uma borboleta com soluço andando de bicicleta. Não ande nenhuma casa.

Shura: Uma borboleta com soluços?

Aioria: Como é que uma borboleta vai andar de bicicleta?

Saga: Olha, se é pra não andar, nem vale a pena fazer essa bosta.

Shaka: Isso é sacanagem... Devia andar cinco casas só por causa do orgulho e da honra feridos!

Afrodite: Bem, se vocês não vão fazer, agora é minha vez! – Depois de passar pelo ritual novamente – Outra cartinha tarefa! Tá dizendo: Você tem um minuto para fazer uma trança bem bonita em um participante. Ande uma casa. Ahhhh, eu quero fazer a trança no cabelo do Shaka! ( A/N: Isso gerou outro sorteio entre as autoras, que não sabiam se escolhiam o Shaka ou o Shiryu como vítima. XD)

Shaka: Só porque eu abri a boca né? – O indiano não teve escapatória e a trança foi feita. Em seguida, o próximo time jogou. A carta tirada fora futuro.

Aioria (lendo): Você acordou com superpoderes. Ande duas casas.

MdM: Que absurdo! O outro tem que imitar uma borboleta manca e não ganha nada e esse aí anda duas casas na cagada. Tinha de ser o time do Seiya.

Aioros: Mas a gente já tem superpoderes. – Como vocês já adivinharam, o próximo time jogou, não há mais necessidades de ficar repetindo.

Hyoga: Veio a carta do carisma: Você lavou a louça para seus pais. Ande uma casa.

Aldebaran: O que isso tem a ver com carisma? Nhaaa... Melhor deixar quieto.

MdM: Veio tarefa: Imite uma pessoa conhecida por todos os participantes por 30 segundos. Pode ser um amigo, um professor ou um artista. Ande uma casa. O time que adivinhar também anda uma casa.

Camus: Você não vai fazer isso, vai?

MdM (com voz de Tatsumi): É claro que vou! A senhorita Saori conta comigo! E agora como agora eu sou uma grande estrela, quase um artista de renome internacional, vocês vão me reconhecer! Porque posso comprar de volta o anel de um milhão de dólares e o colar que custa cinco milhões de dólares da senhorita Saori!

Shun: Caramba! Tá igualzinho ao Tatsumi!

Seiya: Como é que você sabe que Saori tacou as jóias no mar?

MdM: Cara, o que aquela vaca fez foi tão absurdo, que os capangas contaram para a gente aqui do Santuário.

Mu: Vaca! Eu podia ter dito vaca. Tem quatro letras. – Shaka tirou uma carta fashion.

Shaka (lendo): Você demorou duas horas pra se arrumar para o colégio e quando chegou na sala tinha uma menina vestida igualzinha a você. Volte uma casa.

Dohko: Mas só por causa disso? Que coisa imbecil!

Shura: Ué, todo dia o Kanon e o Saga acordam com uma porra igualzinha a eles e não estão voltando casa por aí!

Ikki: Carta do futuro: Você fez um belo discurso na formatura. Ande uma casa.

Kanon: Finalmente. A gente tava empacado no início até agora!

Afrodite tirou uma carta tarefa.

Afrodite (lendo): Fale o alfabeto, sem as vogais, em trinta segundos. Ande uma casa.

Aldebaran: B,C,D,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,P,Q,R,S,T,V,X,Z.

Dohko: Você falou a vogal I. Então não vale. Não anda casa nenhuma. – O time de Seiya tirou outra carta tarefa.

Saga: Porra, mas só sai carta tarefa nessa bosta…

Shun (lendo): Dance uma valsa de trinta segundo com um dos participantes. Ande cinco casas.

Shura: Porra, cinco casas tinha que ter sido no da borboleta manca com a bicicleta.

Shun: Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ikki: Mas nem fudendo!

Shun: Mas meu irmão, me ajude a ganhar o jogo! Significa muito pra mim! Nós somos irmãos e temos que nos ajudar e apoiar-

Kanon: Se o Ikki dançar essa bosta, você pára com o discurso crente?

Ikki: Então dança você! Porque eu não vou. – O olhar do ex-general marina foi o suficiente para convencer Ikki que seria menos doloroso dançar com seu irmão. – Assim que os irmãos se posicionaram Afrodite começou a cantar o tema romântico de Aladdin para dar o ritmo da música, sendo que dava uma interpretação absurda enquanto elevava a voz em um tom agudo e irritante para interpretar Jasmin.

Afrodite: UM MUNDO IDEEEEAAAALLL! UM MUNDO QUE EU NUNCA VIIIIIIIII! AGORA EU PÓÓÓÓÓSSO VEEEER E ME LHE DIZEEEEEEERRRRR! QUE ESTOU NUM MUNDO NOVO COM VOCÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! – Mudança radical do tom de voz – E EU NUM MUNDO NOVO COM VOCÊÊÊÊÊ!

Os cavaleiros não sabiam se sentiam pena ou riam do Ikki. Mas rir fora mais fácil pela interpretação ridícula de Afrodite. Depois de muitas risadas, os trinta segundos passaram e Ikki pôde voltar ao seu canto para voltar a ser a criatura irritada que sempre fora. O time de Saga tirou uma carta de amor.

Miro (lendo): Sua amiga demora duas horas para se vestir. Faça algo útil com esse tempo. Ande uma casa.

Camus: O que isso tem haver com amor? Aliás, o que isso tem haver com qualquer coisa? – O time de MdM jogou e outra carta de tarefa foi selecionada.

Aioros (lendo): Imite um participante do jogo. A pessoa que adivinhar pode andar duas casas.

Camus: A gente não anda não? Que merda! Se for pra não andar eu não imito.

Aioros: Eu também não. E você Máscara?

MdM: Ah! Ah! Uh! Ah! – Máscara da Morte fazia gemidos agudos e exagerados. Shura riu histericamente assim como os outros cavaleiros, enquanto os participantes do grupo de MdM o olhavam descrentes.

Aioros: Jura?

Seiya: OLHA! Ele tá imitando o Shura! – Nesse momento, todos os cavaleiros se viraram para Seiya surpresos. Era raro o cavalinho fazer uma sinapse. – Que foi, pessoal? Eu tava aprestando atenção. (N/A: Não, não foi erro. O Seiya realmente estava "aprestando" ^^ )

Saga: Nisso você presta atenção! Quando eu to tentando te explicar que eu estou do seu lado e que não sou servo de Abel, a sua única resposta é: "Você é meu inimigo? Eu vou te matar!" – O cavaleiro de pégasus se levantou, revoltado, em posição de ataque.

Seiya: Você é servo de Abel? Eu vou te matar!(A/N: O dialogo do Saga com o Seiya no filme do Abel foi TENSO...¬¬ Só não supera o Shun caindo do abismo e confundindo o Ikki com o Shiryu na redublagem. Quem quiser conferir, é só dar control c control v no youtube: [HD] A Batalha de Abel | Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - Parte 3/8, mas para contemplarem todas as pérolas do filme, incluindo o Seiya caindo de bunda no chão, assistam o filme inteiro. ^^)

Saga: E lá vamos nós de novo… - Enquanto isso, Kanon ria escrotamente da desgraça de seu irmão e o próximo time, o de Dohko, jogou. Para variar, apareceu uma carta tarefa.

Shaka (lendo): Pegue o seu pé esquerdo com sua mão direita; a sua orelha direita com sua mão esquerda e dê três voltas para o leste e três voltas para o oeste. Ande uma casa.

Shiryu: Uma casa? Tá, eu faço. Fazer o que… - O libriano tentou, porém acabou caindo. Shaka também tentou, mas não conseguiu. Alguns outros cavaleiros achando que seria mais fácil do que parecia, acabaram tentando, mas falharam.

Aioria: Porque eu não consegui fazer um treco simples como esse? Que absurdo, eu sou um cavaleiro que se move na velocidade da luz. Isso não deveria ser difícil.

Kanon: Óbvio que você não vai conseguir seu inútil. – Dizia o geminiano, jogado na poltrona, com um copo de Whisky na mão, olhando para o leonino com desprezo total. – Pouquíssimos homens vão conseguir isso porque seus cérebros não foram programados para ser multi-tarefa como o cérebro feminino.

MdM: Ah, viu? Achamos uma vantagem em ser mulher!

Saga: E não esqueça que o órgão reprodutor delas é interno e não pode ser facilmente atingido.

Shura: Porque mulher reclama de dor de cólica, mas não sabe o que levar um chute no saco. (N/A: Meninos, nós não sabemos, mas sentimos muita pena de vocês e realmente acreditamos que chute no saco deve ser pior do que cólica. XD)

Dohko: Olhem – O mestre ancião conseguiu com proeza realizar a tarefa exigida pela cartinha. Os cavaleiros olharam como se tivessem visto o ancião parir gatinhos coloridos de vinte cabeças e cinco rabos.

Aioros: Isso foi mais estranho do que ver o Yoda lutando no episódio II de Star Wars, O Ataque dos Clones.

Shaka: Jura? Você realmente lembra de algo tão obscuro e nerd?

Aioros: Óbvio! A cultura pode ser inútil, mas ainda é cultura! A primeira coisa que eu fiz quando ressuscitei foi ver a trilogia nova de Star Wars. – A vez do próximo grupo passou e eles tiraram uma carta carisma. Shura pegou a carta e entregou-a para Kanon, pois estava com preguiça de ler e Ikki ainda estava puto.

Kanon (lendo): Você teve uma briga com seu irmão. Volte duas casas. – Kanon olhou descrente para o tabuleiro. – Porra, mas eu só tinha andado uma!

Afrodite: Tadinhooo! Você só se ferra. É o plano de matar Atena, é Poseidon, é o papelzinho… E nessa o Seiya cagão, só tá faltando uma casa pra ganhar! Bem, mas agora é minha vez. - Saiu uma cartinha de amor. – Você foi passear com sua prima. Ande uma casa.

Shura: Aí! Não disse que as duas tinham um caso lésbico incestuoso? – O grupo de Seiya jogou, a carta tirada foi sucesso.

Seiya (lendo): Você foi pego matando aula para ir ao cinema. Troque de lugar com o último colocado.

Aioria: Que absurdo! Como assim ? A gente fez e aconteceu! Aqueles merdinhas não quiseram andar, o Kanon reclamou o jogo inteiro e agora vão ficar em primeiro lugar? Nem pensar!

Shura: Regras são regras… - Ikki parecia um pouco menos irritado mas Kanon fitava o copo em sua mão, ainda largado na poltrona.

Mu: Kanon, você tem alguma noção de onde seu pino tá?

Kanon: Não...

Mu: Tava na saída.

Kanon: Ah, okay. – Com ares de "foda-se".

Mu: Agora você só precisa andar uma casa para ganhar o jogo.

Kanon: Oh. Interessante… Isso muda a perspectiva do jogo. – Foi a vez do time do Miro, saiu uma carta carisma.

Miro (lendo): Você xingou seus pais, volte uma casa.

Aioria: Porra, eles xingam os pais e voltam só uma casa! Tinham que trocar de lugar também!

Kanon: Isso se chama dor da derrota… - O próximo time jogou. MdM tirou uma carta tarefa.

MdM (lendo e rindo): Você tem minutos para contar uma história bem romântica com um final feliz. Não ande nenhuma casa.

Camus: Ahh nem vale a pena fazer… mas eu sei que você vai fazer mesmo…

MdM (com voz de Tatsumi): Era uma vez... uma menina. Essa menina era muito triste.

Hyoga: É a Saori? – O cavaleiro não recebeu resposta.

Aldebaran: Mas você vai imitar ele mesmo? Até o jeito de falar?

MdM (com voz de Tatsumi): Não interrompe! Eu sou A ESTRELA. EU sou foda! Então, tinha essa menina, e ela era triste. Ela era triste porque todo mundo provocava ela no colégio e batiam nela e deixavam ela com os ossos quebrados, toda roxa, traumatismo craniano e hemorragia interna.

Shiryu: Mas os professores e diretores não tavam nem aí? Deixavam eles baterem nela?

MdM (com voz de Tatsumi): É! Então, essa garota, ela tinha 17 anos.

Hyoga: O nome dela era Saori?

MdM (com voz de Tatsumi): Essa garota, era maltratada porque a cada dia da vida dela ela perdia uma parte do seu corpo.

Afrodite: Que nojo!

Ikki: Ela era um cotoco? Ou então ela não existia né? Porque ela já teria que ter perdido tudo a muito tempo.

Hyoga: Essa mulher é a Saori?

MdM (com voz de Tatsumi): Não! É que, era porque ela só começou a perder as partes do corpo quando entrou na puberdade. E ela entrou na puberdade com 17 anos.

Shaka: Então ela tem um problema hormonal sério né?

Hyoga: O nome dela é Saori?

MdM (com voz de Tatsumi): NÃO PORRA! É Hilda! Tá continuando… é… só que assim, ela entrou na puberdade e começou a perder as partes do corpo, a primeira parte do corpo que ela perdeu foi a unha do dedo mindinho do pé esquerdo. Só que aí, o dedo necrosado dela ficou fedendo muito. Mas muito mesmo. Ela passou vários produtos, sabonetes, desinfetantes, perfumes, desodorantes, álcool gel, etc... Só que o fedor não passava. Aí ela resolveu ir ao médico.

Saga: A garota me entra na puberdade aos 17 anos e me vai procurar o médico por causa de uma unha?

MdM (com voz de Tatsumi): É. Aí ela chegou no médico, e o médico fez um exame nela. Ele era ginecologista e descobriu que a garota não tinha um buraquinho para fazer xixi.

Aioros: Como ela pode sobreviver até os 17 anos sem urinar?

Afrodite: E cadê o romance nessa história?

MdM (com voz de Tatsumi): Ela é mágica e calma, eu vou chegar na parte romântica. E aí o médico marcou uma cirurgia para ela pra desobstruir o canal da urina. E marcou a cirurgia um mês depois da consulta. A garota, foi acoplada a uma máquina para fazer xixi por ela para ela não ter problemas de saúde graves.

Saga: A menina está perdendo as partes do corpo lentamente, entrou na puberdade aos 17 anos e não urina a quase duas décadas. Acho que não faz muita diferença ela fazer xixi agora…

MdM (com voz de Tatsumi): Mas então, um mês passou e a cirurgia foi feita. Só que o médico esqueceu a tesoura dentro dela porque tava assistindo o jogo do flamengo.

Hyoga: Ahhhhnn?

Saga: O médico me esquece uma tesoura, não é nem um bisturi. E se bobear deve ser aquelas tesouras pra criança que tem de ser sem ponta.

MdM (com voz de Tatsumi): Então a garota tava morrendo de hemorragia interna.

Shaka: Mas a tesoura não era sem ponta?

Kanon: E ela já não tinha hemorragia interna todo dia no colégio?

MdM (com voz de Tatsumi): Ela tava morrendo de hemorragia interna e infecção hospitalar. Só que aí, ahhh... ela morreu feliz. Porque o médico se importou com ela antes de morrer. E ai ela descobriu que amava o médico. Fim.

Mu: Se o médico se importava com ela, como é que ele esqueceu uma tesoura?

Afrodite: Mas… cadê o romance?

MdM: Ué, ela conheceu o amor antes de morrer. - Todos olharam para MdM com cara de cu.

Dohko: Tá… continuando o jogo… - O ancião vez sua jogada e tirou uma cartinha fashion, e leu. – Sua calça favorita está na lavanderia, volte uma casa. – O time seguinte jogou. Shura passou a mão na estrelinha e tirou uma carta de sucesso.

Shura (lendo): Sua redação tirou nota dez. Você pode escrever um livro de sucesso no futuro. Ande uma casa. É… ganhamos. – Um silêncio sepulcral reinava entre os cavaleiros. Kanon sorria por sua vitória, de modo sacana, e eles estavam entediados de novo.

Kanon (sorrindo escrotamente): Melhor de três?

* * *

Gente, mais uma fic terminada, infelizmente. Ainda não temos uma história escrita ainda, mas temos idéias para fazer os cavaleiros no cinema, no clube, no fliperama e se bobear até no quinto dos infernos. Então fiquem atentos as novidades. XD

Bem, o jogo realmente existe, se chama toque de amor e descobrimos esse jogo numa festa infantil da priminha de uma das autoras. E a partida realmente ocorreu como está descrita. A criatura fã de Saga e Kanon estava perdendo de lavada e depois de uma reviravolta impressionante ficou em primeiro lugar. E sim, é muito difícil falar o nome de seis animais de quatro letra sem pensar. ^^

Como sempre, os agradecimentos:

James Hiwatari: Primeiro querido, adimiro não. É admiro com D mudo. Você corrigiu a gente e agora a gente corrige você! XD Não, mas agora falando sério, obrigada pelo toque! ^^ Uma das autoras, a digitadora, tem uma mania louca de colocar virgula em tudo quanto é canto, e outra sempre avisa que não se separa sujeito de predicado. O problema é que ela não sabe o que é um predicado. Isso foi deletado desde o vestibular que foi a um tempinho. XD Sim, filme pornô só serve para rir, porque não dá pra ficar muito animado com peitos caídos e necrosados. Bom, esperamos que o jogo do Dite tenha atendido as suas expectativas! Beijinhos!

Tenshi Aburame: Menina, cabuloso é pouco para Prazer em Casa! XD Seus neurônios nós não sabemos como vão estar, mas estarão melhores que o do Seiya. O jogo do Dite agora saiu do armário e se revelou bem feliz e bem gay, ou seja, bem bob-esponja ^^ E jogue GTA. Matar velhinhas é muito bom. Principalmente com um vibrador. Ou então, procura um píer onde a polícia não te localize fácil e comece a matar as mulheres com a faca na garganta bem estilo Jack o Estripador. Ou então, divirta-se roubando carros e fazendo barbeiragens. Acredite, você nunca mais será a mesma andando na rua. Sempre vai ter aquele carro bonito que irá atrair seu desejo criminoso e logo depois vai passar um carro de polícia do seu lado e você pensará: estou me transformando no CJ (um negão mal encarado bem marginalzinho.). XD

Belle26: Ahhh muito obrigada! Ficamos felizes que você tenha gostado, principalmente porque você não é muito fã de humor. Mas apesar disso, todas as nossas fanfics são baseadas nas nossas vidas porque somos inúteis assim. XD Beijinhos e continue lendo!

Lune Kuruta: Olha, primeiramente nós estamos agoniadas a quase uma semana esperando ansiosamente pra responder a sua review, de tão fofinha que ela foi. ^^ A reação do Mumi, na verdade, foi a reação de uma das autoras que realmente pegou um resto de mousse de chocolate e ficou autistando com o doce só reparando na trilha sonora. O momento do Dite, até teve uma puxada de cobertor até o rosto, bem estilo filme de terror mesmo. XD

Os pensamentos existenciais também são verossímeis vindos de nossa Tatsumi-Girl, sendo que toda a vez que a pseudo-Mumi voltava da cozinha era recebida com os dizeres "eu acabei de ter um insight" ou "reparei em uma coisa muito interessante." Menina, você alcançou o nosso sétimo sentido porque todas as vezes que escrevemos uma fic ouvimos as vozes de todos os dubladores nas nossas cabeças, e sim, a próxima vez que encontrarmos um deles pediremos para que falem uma frase épica das nossas fanfics. XD

Ah, só um pequeno detalhe: nós três estudamos em colégio católico praticamente a vida inteira, sendo que a avó de uma e a mãe de outra são catequistas e já vimos boa parte da franquia Emanuelle. Justine é nova pra gente. XD E olha, não esquecemos de responder a sua review no Nyah e as imagens estão épicas! E, nossas fics sempre tem além de piadinhas escrachadas, referencias absurdas e obscuras e a inutilidade das nossas vidas. XD Beijos e muito obrigada pela review. ^^

K. Langley: Querida, como já avisamos, nossa fic não tem par romântico. É muito confuso e doloroso para a gente. XD. Não chegaríamos a chamar o Miro de acéfalo, ele é só meio...limitado. Mas amamos ele mesmo assim. Na verdade, AMAMOS TODO MUNDO. Menos o Sorento, por estragar o plano do Kanon e o Cristal, só porque ele não existe. XD Se você gosta de ler sobre nossos lindões de sunga, não perca a nossa fic dos cavaleiros no clube. XD Beijinhos e até a próxima.

Inue Taisho: Olha só! Uma carinha nova nas nossas reviews! Toque de amor, como dito, é o nome do jogo, que é simplesmente ÉPICO! XD Se você quer ler mais coisas escritas por nós, procure a nossa fic anterior, "Baseado em Fatos Reais". O título é auto-explicativo. XD Beijos e continue nos acompanhando. ^^

DEIXE SEU COSMO QUEIMAR E SE ELEVAR ATÉ O SÉTIMO SENTIDO!


End file.
